Apparatus and method of washing air are often constructed so that spray headers are positioned within an air washer housing directing the spray from the nozzles in a direction opposed to the air flow. In other instances the array of nozzles in the spray system may have some of the nozzles arranged to direct the spray in the direction of air flow, opposed to other nozzles in the system. In the case of the Rotaspray air washer supplied by the Carrier Corporation, the nozzles direct spray in a direction opposed to air flow. While the air flow is pushed through the housing in the Rotaspray device, air is usually pulled through the unit by a fan located at the exit end of an air washer. Regardless of whether the direction of the spray is opposed to or in the direction of the air flow, the pipes and headers serving the nozzles of the prior art systems are located within the housing.
In such prior arrangements the pipes, headers and nozzles create resistance to air flow. This is because the spray system generally extends across the air flow path presenting a substantial surface area as an obstruction to air flow in order to assure coverage of the air stream to achieve uniform washing action. Such an obstruction creates turbulence as well as opposition to air flow resulting in a substantial pressure drop in the air washer.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide improved economy and higher efficiency with reduced pressure drop from one end of the washer to the other.